Addicted
by QueenPrisme
Summary: Ino's birthday party is the party of the year, an unforgettable party especially for the few who wish they could forget it ever happened. Rated M for explicit content, violence, language, and controversial topics. (Lemon ch. 6)
1. Birthday Boy

Disclaimer: Please note that I love all of the characters involved in this series, and do not wish ill will towards any of them. However, if you find yourself in similar situations as these characters please seek help. Also, this is a mature story for mature audiences only. Thank you.

Note: There is no one main character and not all characters are introduced in this chapter. Also, When I change character I am going to end the chapter and create a new chapter to create less confusion, as a result chapter 1-7 will be an arch titled "Party".

Chapter 1:

Ding, Ding, Ding! Shikamaru finishes pulling up his pants when his alarm clock goes off and turns off his clock. 'I hate noise in the morning,' he thought as he pulled open the door of his room and trudged into the kitchen, still stretching his pale arms.

"Happy Birthday fifteenth Shikamaru!" His mother yelled as he walked in and groaned,'I forgot, it's my birthday, what a drag!'

"Yeah, thanks Mom," he said barely seeing a lopsided tattered cake on a plate before his mother stepped between them, though her body isn't wide enough to hide the icing painting the counter and her shirt. She raises her arms and rapidly steps towards him and he backs away, "Eh, no that's okay mom, save the celebrating for tonight okay?"

"Oh come on just one hug Poopie, please?" She says as Shikamaru lifts his hands to fend her off.

"No I'm okay, thanks though," he blurts out and sprints for the door opening it, "Oh is dad—"

"Not yet, but hopefully he'll be home from his mission in time."

"Okay," and then Shikamaru smiled for his mom, "Happy sweet fifteen to me!" he yells as he closes the door, hearing his mother laugh before it closes.

He lets out a sigh as he starts his walk down the street heading for his first period, Ninja Tools with Asuma, 'Why's my birthday have to be on a Thursday… maybe I could stop by each class and pick up my assignments and then ditch for the rest of the day… but then what would I do. Ugh! What a drag!'

When it comes to being a ninja there are ten essential categories: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Chakra Control, Summoning, Ninja Tools, Gathering Knowledge/Intel, Curses/Forbidden Jutsu, and Battle Tactics/ World History. You have five hour long classes a day and then the other five the next day followed by a break. The classes are only held twice a month so you still go on missions but the classes are there to help improve your skill and understanding.

Shikamaru opened the door to the classroom, "But I thought her birthday wasn't until tomorrow," Neji said.

"Yeah I know that's what I thought, but it looks like she has to be careful because of her party last year, I mean it was awesome but she's like literally under surveillance now," Tenten said as she pinched one of his sesame dumplings with her cute chopsticks and popped it in her mouth. Neji hid a blush.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru inquired and approached them.

"Oh you don't know?" Tenten said after swallowing the dumpling, "Ino is having her party tonight!"

"What? Why?"

"Her parents are still pissed about last year so she's having the party tonight while they're out on a mission," Tenten concluded and popped another dumpling in her mouth.

"Regardless, happy birthday Shikamaru," Neji said as he pulled out a present and handed it to him.

As he reached his hand out Tenten choked down her dumpling, "Oh yeah, happy birthday Shikamaru!" she squealed as she stood up and gave him a hug which Shikamaru didn't return.

"Thanks Neji, and it's not big deal about the party, not like I had anything planned," he said as he grabbed the small package.

"Oh you should come to the party!" Tenten said.

"I don't know, I might," he shrugged.

"Settle down, lets take roll." Asuma Sensei yelled over the class who quickly sat down. He marked on a roster checks and exes as he called names, "Kankuro, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten," all of which returned his call.

"Sasuke absent again huh?" He said with a soft sigh, "Check on him today, okay, Sakura."

"O-Okay!" She said shocked.

Asuma sensei then lead them to the forty-forth training ground and taught them new throwing techniques for multiple weapons and had them practice.


	2. Sakura's Wish

Chapter 2: Sakura's Wish

Sakura through kunai as Asuma had demonstrated with it flat against her palm instead of between her fingers. It gave more control but ultimately it felt awkward than just normally trying it. 'I don't care about any of this stuff I just want to go see Sasuke. I hope he'll open the door this time…' A small grimace flashed across her face as she threw the kunai and missed her target as Asuma announced the end of class. The rest of the day passed unbearably slow, even her favorite class- Medical Ninjutsu with Tsunade.

As the day ended she ignored Naruto and rushed to Sasuke's apartment but when she saw his door sadness swept over her heart. She approached Sasuke's door slowly because the last time she was here he rejected her. She slowly raised her fist and gently knocked on the door, "Sasuke?" she called for him. No answer. "Are you there?" again no answer. "I'm coming in okay," she said as she pushed against the door slowly, it was locked.

"Sa-" she heard him wheeze out her heart went into panic mode and she pushed harder on the door which slowly budged open, the door wasn't locked it was being held back, she pushed the door open just enough to squeeze in her small body, half way through she turned her head and saw Sasuke. It was dark but the little bit of light that shined in from the door showed a gleam on a knife laying beside him and what she could only presume as blood painting his arms as he lay on the floor.

"No, don't look! Leave me alone!" he screamed and grasped his wrist.

"Sasuke, you need help," Sakura said as she ran over to him and dropped to her knees. It wasn't hard for her to move his hand away from his wrist, he was weak and pale, he must have been bleeding like this for a while. She held up his arm and he winced as she covered the cut with her right hand and healed him, thanking Tsunade in her head as she healed him.

He struggled but he was too weak, after a moment of frustration he passed out from the amount of blood he'd lost.

Sakura healed his cuts as best she could and picked him up off the floor and kicked the bookshelf out from in front of the door and ran out to the hospital.

She ran as fast as she could, he felt so light in her arms. So light she could tell he hasn't been eating. 'This is all my fault, I should have been there more, I should have checked on him more, I shouldn't have left him alone!' Tears flew down her face as she ran into the emergency room, "Help him, please!"

He was limp in her arms, his body was lifeless as they put him on a stroller. He was so pale and cold, he looked dead, "Don't die on me Sasuke, please don't die I beg you!" she yelled as he was rushed away from here.

She was left there standing alone, she hoped that wouldn't be forever.


	3. Crush

Crush

"Okay, this might be my only chance to impress Ino and get her to notice me as more than just a teammate," Choji said as he looked into the mirror. He was proud of himself, he'd lost fifty-two pounds in the last couple of months.

He was skinny and beautiful… at least he hoped for Ino's sake. He ran his hand through his messy hair and prepared for her party, he felt bad though because today was Shikamaru's birthday, so he'd stop by and celebrate with him first.

 _'Today's going to be the day,'_ he thought as he walked out of the door, presents in hand.

He rocked his knuckles on his best friend's front door and hid his friend's present behind his back. Shikamaru opened the door and he smiled, "Hey Choji," he expressed and stepped out.

"Happy birthday Shikamaru!" Choji yelled and held out his blue wrapped present.

Shikamaru reached out hand and took the box, "Thanks. What is it?"

"Boiled eggs," Choji announced trying to keep a straight face.

A small sigh slipped out of Shikamaru's mouth and he started to hand the gift back to Choji, "You know I hate boiled eggs," a small frown of disappointment shown across his face.

"I'm just kidding Shikamaru, don't take it so personally," he confessed and pushed the gift back into his hand.

"I know, I was just joking," He smiled and opened his present, peeling the tape off the edges and neatly unfolding the present.

"Hurry up," he yelled throwing his hands in the air, "Faster, faster!"

Shikamaru chuckled and pulled a custom made Shogi board out of the wrapping, admiring the hand crafted details on the pieces and the beautifully carved feet that intertwine up into the board itself. His face opened in awe as he flipped the light wooded board over, _'One Masterpiece For The Master Of Shogi. Shikamaru Nara.'_ was professionally etched into the light wood. "I love it, I don't know what to say," he whispered, awestruck, as he inspected the gentle curves and smooth edges of the legs.

Choji lifted his big hand and ran it through his spiky hair, "I'm glad you like it. It took eight months to carve out, and five tries."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "You made this Choji?"

"Who else was going to do it?" he teased.

"This is absolutely amazing, thank you man, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present," he blurted out truly amazed and happy, the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face.

A laugh bellowed from Choji, "Come on let's go eat. Mackerel and kelp, your favorite!"

"No way my favorite food too? Okay, just let me put this up, I don't want it to get stained," he yelled as he dashed into his house returning only a few seconds later to see Choji waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

After a walking a couple of streets away Choji waved his arm to move the towel hanging over the restaurant and let Shikamaru inside first, "Everything is on me," Choji declared as they took a booth. Shikamaru quickly ordered favorite dish of kelp wrapped Mackerel, but Choji took the liberty of buying one of everything on the menu.

As their order arrived dish by dish Choji plowed into the food, "Jeez, Choji calm down, it will still be here after you swallow," Shikamaru joked as his chopsticks delicately picked up his mackerel and dipped it into soy sauce, mocking Choji as he bobbed it over the bowl letting it drip and slowly putting it into his mouth. A laugh popping out of his mouth before he could even swallow realizing that Choji hadn't even noticed because he was too busy selecting his next mouth watering bite.

"So, Shikamaru, I know this is ganna sound weird but I'm finally ready to ask out Ino," he uttered as he ate his food.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to chew and speak at the same time," He snapped, "and I still don't see why you're into her," he nearly scolded pointing his chopsticks at him.

"I know, I know but I'd really love it if you came to the party tonight, if just for support. I mean what if she rejects me? But I mean why would she, I'm hot now… right?" he babbled, second guessing himself.

"Look Choji, the fact that you have to change your appearance to even have a shot with her should tell you that she's not interested in you, at least not the real you," he explained calmly.

"You just don't understand, I've been in love with her for years, since I laid my eyes on her. I can't just not try!" He began to yell with passion.

"Okay, alright, I'll go to the party. Just remember, I'm the birthday boy. Do you even know when this thing starts?"

"I'm not sure… what time is it anyway?" He said lifting his head and looking at the clock, his eyes widened, "It's already eight-thirty?!"

"Yes," our server stated as she set down our bill, "that will be 7,730 yen please," she said smiling.

Choji just stared at the bill in shock, "You know," he said softly, "It's still not as much as ordering one of everything at Yakiniku Barbecue," slowly and shamefully pulling out a 10,000 yen billfold and waited for the change, before walking out patting his belly in delight, "I'm glad that was all pretty healthy food, I don't want to gain all that weight back over night," he said laughing but Shikamaru could hear the shame behind it.

Ino's house was alive, people filling every open space in the house, Choji stood before it nervous. He could hear the bass in the music and see it vibrating the house, he'd arrived just after nine-thirty but hasn't had the nerve to go in. Suddenly, he saw Ino pass by the front door drink in hand and shouting, a beautiful smile on her face. He went after her.

"I'm the most popular girl in all of The Land of Fire," she yelled on top of her kitchen counter, bending over laughing and chugging her sake. She started to remove her shirt but Choji grabbed her hand and pulled her down, _'I won't allow anyone to see your perfect body,'_ he thought in a rush.

"Hey, water you doin' to me," she looked confused as she fell into his arms, "Let," her cheeks swelled and her eyes bulged but only for a second before it went away, "Let me go weirdo," she yelled before looking up him, "Ch-Choji? Whater you doin' here," she slurred, "I have half a mind to kick you," She stopped and her mouth expanded again, she was going to puke. He quickly grabbed a trash can and held it up to her chin just as she started puking, Choji held her close scanning for the bathroom and then realized that there was a line down here, as she vomited he carefully helped her upstairs and into the bathroom were Shino and Kiba were surprisingly arguing each other.

Ino ran in between them and fell to her knees in front of a toilet and let loose, "Get out!" Choji says and watches Shino help stumbling Kiba out of the bathroom as he knelt down beside Ino and held her hair back. After a few minutes she lifted her head up, "What are you doing here Ino… I mean Choji?"

The question caught him off guard, "Uh well I came to say Happy Early Birthday," he said gently, "I brought you these," he mumbled as he lifted up some destroyed flowers.

She laughed, "Thanks," he knew it was sarcastic and dropped them onto the floor as she held her head above the toilet ready to vomit again any moment now.

"Uh, sorry, they must of gotten crushed when I helped you up here, but anyways that wasn't your real present," he said handing out a small wrapped box.

She lifts her pale face and takes the package and rips the pink wrapping off revealing a cute rose gold case. She opened quickly revealing an expensive bracelet and exclaims: "Ahh I love you Choji," as she admires the silver bracelet laced with gold.

A smile spreads over Choji's face that's never been so huge, "I love you too Ino, I always have," he says and starts to stand up. _'I need to tell Shikamaru about this,'_ he thought as he headed towards the door but stopped realizing he couldn't just leave Ino there, "Hey, are you feeling better? Are you done puking?" he asked high on love.

She nodded her head but her eyes were heavy. "Okay, come with me," he said and helped her up, he lead her down the hall and into a bedroom and laid her down, "Okay you get some rest, I'll be by tomorrow evening and if you're feeling better we can go on our first date but don't worry it will be the best date of your life I promise," he says not even noticing that she was already asleep when he started speaking. He quickly walked out of the room and downstairs to shikamaru.

"She said yes Shikamaru, can you believe it I'm ganna go prepare our date for tomorrow," he said leaving him at the door frame of the house shouting as he headed down the stairs and through her yard, "I told you we were meant to be together!" and ran off into the night. Not even hearing what Shikamaru said in response.


	4. I want you

Note: Everything at the party is kind of happening at the same time. In the previous chapter Choji confessed his feelings for Ino, at the same time Sakura is waiting in the hospital, and this chapter begins shortly before Choji goes into the bathroom with Ino.

Chapter 4: I Want You

Kiba wobbles upstairs, _'God, I've gotta take a piss so badly but I can't in front of all these people and the line is so backed up.'_ He holds onto the rail with his left hand while drinking more sake with his right, when he reaches the top he notices a much smaller crowd a long the railing and looks around the top floor seeing mostly closed doors and a lot moans. He rounded the corner and finally he saw it, a toilet. He stumbled forward and into the dark room and flipped for a switch as he shut the door and unzipped his pants.

Just as he was getting the stream going Shino opened the door and came in, "What the fuck dude! Get out, I'm taking a piss here!"

"Kiba, I-I need to tell you something!"

"Well, can't it wait until I'm not in the bathroom," he yelled angrily.

"No, it can't," he mumbled.

"Get out or I'll piss on you," He yelled as his stream came to an end.

Shino let out a laugh and stepped forward to kiss him, drunken Kiba stepped back against the wall as he approached him. He leaned his head in and kissed him gently, pulling at his lips and nibbling them gently as he wraps his arms around him. Kiba kisses him back at first before pulling away confused, "Hey look man, I don't like you like that, we're just friends."

The door to the bathroom opens and Ino runs in and pukes in the toilet followed by Choji telling them to get out.

Shino wraps his arm around me and walks me out and into a bedroom, I can barely hold my eyes open I feel so weak. Shino lays me down on the bed, "Please don't—" I whisper but fall asleep first.

Shino looks down at his beautiful teammate and blushes realizing his dick is still out. _'This is my chance,'_ he slowly reaches his hand out and touches it gently wrapping his fingers slowly around it, frowning as he does, _'No! Not like this I want him to want it and love it and be awake for it. I don't want to rape him. I'm not a rapist!'_ He pushes his dick into his pants and zips it up and then looks at his hand, _'But I can cuddle with him, and he'll never know if I don't fall asleep!'_ Smiling Shino lays down beside Kiba and cuddles up against him, arm resting on Kiba's flat stomach. His make up was smudged but Shino didn't care as he lifted his face and kissed his cheek gently, whispering in his ear, "I love you, Kiba."


	5. Tears of Joy

Chapter 5: Tears of Joy

Tears rushed down Sakura's red face as she sat in the waiting room, _'I should have been there for him more. I knew he was in a dark place, he needed me but I left him alone. I'll never forgive myself,'_ she sobbed into her hands.

"Sakura," a blond nurse called her name and she jumped up, "You can come see Sasuke now, he's sleeping so it will just be for a little bit," a smile stretched across the nurse's face as Sakura quickly stood and walked towards her, hand pressed together on her chest. The nurse turned around and led her down the hall to his room, "You did a good thing bringing him to us, do you have any idea why he would do this?" she said as she opened the door.

"Sasuke," Sakura mumbled as she approached him. His arms were wrapped in bandages and an IV hung beside him along with a blood pack, "He… the last mission we were on," her breath caught and the next few words were unintelligible "Itachi… genjutsu," she wailed out, "Sasuke lost!"

"Oh I see, I am sorry," the nurse calmly stated while her pen scratched at his chart.

"What's going to happen to him now?" she choked on the words.

"Well, he'll be put under 24 hour surveillance and be given a mandatory counselor, when or if he's allowed to go home he'll need someone to watch him day and night and since he has no family that issue has yet to be resolved. Also, because he is suicidal he is suspended from going on missions until his counselor says otherwise. I know this is a lot to take in but if you know anyone who—"

"I'll do it, when he get's released, I'll do it. Put my name on the paperwork," she said as she squeezed his finger.

"It's not that simple. First of all, you're under age and you have no training in psychology and you're just a novice at medical ninjutsu. I know you're his friend and you want—"

"I'll do anything you tell me to, I'll do anything to help Sasuke," She cried and sat down beside him her fingers gently brushing his.

The nurse let out a sigh, "I figured it would go something like this," She mumbled to herself as she dug through a few papers on her clipboard, "If you're really serious about this here are the papers with instructions on what you need to do. If you adequately learn how to do these things and have parental approval then and only then can you be considered to oversee him. I know you'll want to hurry and rush through all of this but do understand that regardless of how well you do or how fast you memorize it he's going to be in here for a couple of weeks." she said sternly as she handed Sakura three papers.

She grabbed them gently and wiped her tears away with her shirt, "I will succeed, I have too," she whispered and pulled them closer reading.

"I wish you luck," The nurse says as she leaves the room and closes the door.

Sakura reads over the papers shocked by the level of medical ninjutsu needed and counselor training required, she wonders how she's going to get her mother and father to approve of this.

A small exhale slips from Sasuke's mouth and his eyes slowly open, Sakura looks up from the papers and drops them, leaning over and hugging him, squeezing him so tightly, "I can't breathe," Sasuke says dully without returning the hug.

She loosens her hug but can't resist lifting her head and kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry," she says meaning it for the kiss and for not being there for him when he needed her most. When she pulled her face back her happy eyes were met with a piercing glare, he tried to raise his hands to push her away but they were stopped. He looked down and saw leather chakra straps over his arms just before his elbow, Sakura hadn't even noticed them between the nurse, the papers, his face, and his wrists.

Sasuke grit his teeth and yelled, "Why did you save me!?"

Her eyes widened and she backed off. Appalled. Speechless.

"You stupid bitch! I don't have a family anymore! AND I CAN'T EVEN BEAT ITACHI TO AVENGE THEM! I just want to die," the last words came in a whisper as tears streamed down his face. Sakura was frozen.

The same blond nurse as earlier walked in hearing the yelling, "Are you okay?" she asks both of them.

"Peachy," Sasuke spit out sarcastically, a hint of anger in his voice.

The nurse smiled sarcastically back and said good before explaining his situation, "A counselor are you fucking serious! Why can't you fucking people leave me alone!? If I want to die it's my choice!" He screamed struggling with his binds and slamming his head against the pillow, crying.

"I know this is very difficult for you but this isn't the end, it's not over. You have friends who love you and teachers here to help you become stronger. You can't be the best overnight you have to work at it. "

"What do you know!?" he screams, "Leave me alone!"

The nurse sighs, "Come on Sakura, he wishes to be alone to think about his future," she remarks looking at him. Sakura stands slowly not making a sound and leaves the room.

She slowly walks home and passes Ino's booming house and realizes no one in there even knows what's going on. As she steps into her house slowly climbs the stars, falls into her bed, and goes to sleep thinking that tomorrow is a new day.


	6. Mistake!

**-Sorry this chapter was a little difficult for me to write because of recent events but please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Mistake!

The bed vibrated, music blared in the distance, _'Is that laughing?'_ Ino stirred, her eyes lifting and she got a glance. Her door is open but she was sure it had been closed. Her eyes are so heavy, they closed again.

 _Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom-boom,_ "Everybody!" She rolls over her eyes opening slightly.

"WASSAP EVERYBODY!?" she heard man scream and then _'bang!'_ Ino sprang up her heart pounding. She quickly stood up and then fell back onto her bed, her head spinning. Her heart slowed and she started laughing, getting back up to her feet and grabbing her sake bottle and headed downstairs.

"IT'S RUDE TO BREAK PEOPLES THINGS," Lee screamed, his spit flying through the air as he glared at his friends, a hiccup squeaking out of his throat every few seconds before he fell down on the floor- passed out drunk.

Ino rolled her eyes and turned her head away, walking towards the kitchen for some fresh beer, but then she saw him- Sai. "Ahhh! Sai," She screamed running over to him and latching herself on his arm. He was shocked and pulled back unsuccessfully, an awkward laugh slipping through his lips.

"Hey, gorgeous," he mumbled, a blush crossing his cheeks as he saw and felt her breasts against his arm, he quickly averted his gaze to her eyes.

She laughed and leaned up to his ear, "You're just so hot that sometimes you make my face tingle," she whispered loudly as she giggled. He blushed deeply but kept a straight face.

"Thank you," he managed to squeak out.

"Heehee, come with me," She pulled on his arm towards the living room.

"Oh uh," he mumbled while being pulled into the living room and up the stairs.

She pulled him into her bedroom and sat him down on the bed, "Wait here," she smiled and walked across the room into her walk in closet and pulled her clothes off and checked her make up in the mirror. It was slightly smudged but not to badly. She squeezed her boobs in her hand smiling before she turned and stretched, grabbing her purple nighty and matching thong. The lace caressed her curves perfectly as she ran her hands over the gentle fabric.

She turned around and looked at her butt and smacked it gently before striding out of the closet giggling. Sai was still sitting on her bed and gulped when he saw her, his face reddening more and more each second. She smiled and spun around in her purple lingerie, "Well what do you think," she said giggling.

"Your hair is quite disheveled," he spoke quickly trying to stay calm.

"What is that supposed to mean," she yelled agitated.

"Well, I read about something similar to this and-"

"Ugh, shut up about your books," She yelled and kissed him while her legs slowly brushed against his thighs. She sat down on his lap, her hips rocking gently as her tongue gently licked his lips in between her kisses. Sai's eyes were wide and his hands were frozen in place on her bed, "Don't be so tense," she whispered in his ear as she rocked her hips gently against his crotch.

A small moan escaped from Sai's lips as she kissed him passionately her hand reached down and pulled on his buttoned pants, "I-I've never done this before," he admits, embarrassed.

She giggles and rubs her tits against his chest as she looks into his eyes seductively, "That's okay, I'll make it a time you'll never forget," she whispered, her breath hot against his chin as she pulled his pants down and rubbed his cock in his boxers.

"Ah-" he moaned gently as his cock hardened in her greedy hand. She nibbled on his neck and stained it with her red lipstick. Her left hand pulled his black shirt up and off showing his pale, muscular skin. Her lips trailed down his stomach while her hand tugged on his cock, massaging the length and rubbing her thumb against his tip.

She kissed the tip of his head and swirled her wet tongue around it slow enough that her saliva trickled down his head to her fingers which wiggled up and down as she slowly stroked his cock. She smiled when she saw him arching his back and gripping the sheets in pleasure. Her red lips wrapped around his tip slowly as she flicked her tongue on it while she stroked him faster, "Ah," he moaned and lifted his hands, his fingers entangling themselves in her long blond hair as he pushed her head ever so gently down as he began bucking his hips, pushing his throbbing cock further into her hot mouth. He was trying to control himself but it just felt too good.

She sucked down a few inches but couldn't get the rest of his monster cock in her mouth but he pushed it further and harder, she started choking as his tip touched the back of her throat. She pulled back and regained her breath before sucking his cock quickly, slurping up her spit and sticking out her tongue to reach further down while her hand squeezed tighter while she pumped his base.

He moved his hips faster pushing it further into her mouth with each suck. Moans escaping from his lips with every suck, he tilted his back ready to explode, but then she stopped and pulled off his cock. Disappointment washed over him, "What are you- don't stop!" he shouted and she kissed him firmly while she crawled up onto his lap as she pulled her thong down and her nighty up a little.

It felt like heaven as his cock pushed inside of her soaking wet pussy. He moaned and wrapped his arms around her and bit her neck and continued to kiss it as he rammed his cock into her tight hole. She screamed in pleasure and moaned his name as his long cock hit her cervix. He licked her neck and kissed down to her breast and licked it softly, before taking her lace covered nipple in his mouth. His fingers dug into her back as he pumped his hips so fast they was bouncing up off the bed.

He bit her nipple gently as she screamed in pleasure, her pussy soaking even his balls. He screamed as something he never felt before exploded in his cock. He came inside of her as she bounced screaming in pleasure as her little finger rubbed her clit, she bit his neck as she came around his cock, "Ino-Sai," they screamed as he pushed deep inside her a few more times before falling back on the bed.

"I love you so much," she whispered into his ear laying down on top of him. He smiled as they fell asleep.


	7. Next

p class="p1"strongSo apparently I'm not big on this genre so while I'm not going to continue writing it I did have a very large part of it planned out through the characters. This will some up any questions you have left but if you have any others please comment and let me know. I'm sorry that I won't actually write the rest of this but at least I'm not leaving it on a cliffhanger./strong/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Shikamaru: gets involved with drugs and tries to keep it a secret from his friends and family. His strategies fall in battle as he starts getting addicted. (drug is laced with food pills) Starts dating Temari/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sakura: in love with Sasuke and is obsessed with getting stronger. After Lee rescues her from killing herself to be with Sasuke they get into a relationship that turns sour and she can't get out of it./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Naruto: Blushes deeply when Gaara touches him, and struggles with the thought of being gay even though he loves Hinata. Never comes to terms with being bisexual even though he has his first and second kiss with emo sasuke and has sex several times with Gaara before Hinata ever admits her mutual feelings for him./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Gaara: After being defeated by Naruto the first time, he falls in love with him. His brother and sister aren't okay with him being gay so he goes on an awkward date with Hinata- so awkward there's not even a kiss./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sasuke: starts cutting himself because he has PTSD and survivors guilt, winds up killing himself./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Hinata: Is in love with Naruto, but because she is so weak she is being threatened to be kicked out of the clan/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Ino: Is infatuated with Sai and winds up taking his virginity at a party, which turns them into a couple, all the sex winds up getting her pregnant. When high on drugs she bought from Shikamaru, at the same party (before Sai), she stupidly admits that she has feelings for the slimmer Choji./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Sai: becomes addicted to sex, going so far as to cheat on Ino with any pussy he can get- even on missions. He doesn't understand that cheating is bad but does try to respect Ino and not sleep with others. Sticks around for his kid, even though he doesn't understand why he has to until their son is born./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Choji: struggles to loose weight for his crush, Ino. Feels gross and embarressed about his weight. After Ino becomes pregnant, after admitting she has feelings for him- which made him over the moon, he becomes angry and calls her a bitch, and runs off and sleeps with Tenten. To good a guy for blackmail but is even more upset that "Tenten used him" he turns to drinking. One drunken night after stumbling to Neji's house and confronting him, slurring everything out to him and even trying to hit him./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Neji: Has a seemingly normal loving relationship with Tenten. After Choji failed at confessing everything to him (he couldn't understand a word he was saying), he gets suspicious when he adds that to the fact that every time Choji's name comes up Tenten changes the subject, and every time they see him in the street Tenten changes course. Neji confronts Tenten about it and she confesses and cries. Neji is badly hurt and leaves her there in her room, but ultimately decides to forgive her and resume their relationship even though Neji's trust issues begin./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Tenten: Loves Neji, but after Choji gets his heart broken Tenten comforts him and one kiss he stole turns into a night she regrets and will do anything to keep it a secret from Neji./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lee: Is so deeply devoted to sakura, he saves her many times- even from killing herself but when Sakura gets her senses back she starts to leave him and he becomes even more obsessed with keeping her with him. Becomes an abusive relationship- not in a hitting way but in a psychological don't leave me way./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Kiba: deals with his secret piss fetish. After being molested by Shino, Kiba deals with anxiety and depression. He becomes afraid of everyone. And confused about his feelings for Shino and what exactly happened. He admits what happens to his best friend Akamaru, but it's no use so he tells Hinata, who tells her sensei and finds him help./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Shino: Is a complete loner in love with his team mate Shino but is to shy to tell him. At an all time low and with the only opportunity he ever saw when Kiba is drunk, he takes advantage of Kiba. After the first few kisses drunk Kiba says he's not into him like that- surprisingly respectfully but that isn't enough for desperate Shino and he uses his bugs to drain some of the chakra from Kiba without his noticing, but he becomes to exhausted to care about the touching and blowjob he is receiving from Shino before he blacks out and wakes up naked, cuddling up to a sleeping Shino./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Temari: deals with her secret incestuous feelings for her brothers, when Kankuro becomes suspicious she starts dating Shikamaru and actually falls in love with the pot head and makes him get help after she finds out. Once he's clean they go on to have a normal struggling with addiction relationship- a roller coaster of love vs drugs./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Kankuro: Is insecure about his crossdressing and transgender feelings./span/p 


End file.
